The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - Anju and Kafei's Quest
This is a walkthrough for The legend of Zelda Majora's Mask side-quest: Kafei and Anju's Quest. From start to finish, this is the walkthrough for you! Let's start from the First Day. Note: You should be about to the 4th Boss Mask of the game to start this. The First Day When you begin your journey in Clock Town, go to Mayor Detour's wife's office in East Clock Town as soon as it hits 10:00 o'clock and talk to her. She is in the room to the right of the counter, and you must be quick; because if Mr. Gorman gets there first, they'll have an argument and she will forget all about the investigator! She will say some stuff about Kafei and she will ask you to go look for him. She then gives you Kafei's Mask. With this, you can start the quest. Now go to the Stock Pot Inn in East Clock Town, but make sure it is after lunch-time around 1:30PM, you can talk to Anju before 2PM, just say yes to her question about reservation. You get a key to a room, so you don't need to sneak into the inn during night hours. Right about now the mailman will be stopping in, delivering a letter to Anju. After he leaves around 2:10pm, talk to Anju again while wearing Kafei's Mask. She then asks you to meet her at the kitchen at 11:30pm. Talk to her in the kitchen between 12 AM and 6 AM. Once you finish talking to Anju, she gives you a letter. Put it in a mailbox as soon as possible, anytime during that night. The Mailman will deliver it to Kafei at the Laundry Pool at exactly 3pm on the second day. WARNING: Do not stop Sakon the bomb thief at midnight! This will not let you finish the Anju and Kafei quest! Although it is almost impossible to be able to reach Sakon with such short notice, whether its possible or not, shouldn't be attempted anyway! The Second Day Kafei lives hidden in the Curiosity Shop, to get there you need to sneak in through the back door located in the Laundry Pool. This is the door you previously couldn't get into, there's a little boy with blue hair that goes in and out, and that's Kafei. If you hit the bell closeby with the hookshot or the arrows, he will come out; but he will go back in. At dawn of the second day, some people play the double song of time to make it night of the second day 6 o'clock', which will give you just enough time to enter. Preferably do this if you're standing in front of the secret back door really early in the day; and you're set. Go through the door anytime between 4pm & 10pm and talk to him; it will be unlocked. Listen to Kafei and hear his story of misery and woe. He will then give you a pendant, it is important to deliver it to Anju as soon as possible, because otherwise she will flee to Romani Ranch by the third day. The Final Day Optional: This is optional but worth a try, if you visit the same secret door to the Curiosity Shop around 2:00PM on the third day, the owner will be there. He will give you a couple of things that otherwise you can't get: Keaton Mask and the Letter to Mother. That letter will help you get the last bottle but you must deliver it to Kafei's mother in the last 5 minutes of the game. Now all you have to do is meet Kafei at Sakon's Hideout near Ikana Canyon and finish what needs to be done there. To get there, you need to go up a hill near where the river dock with the Octorocks is, there is a huge mountain arch you must go through. As you wait for Sakon, make sure you stay away from his sight (do as Kafei)! At 6pm, Sakon will open his hideout and you can enter but only if he doesn't see you. PLAY THE INVERTED SONG OF TIME! It will give you more time to get through the puzzles. They are fairly easy. Just kill the monsters when you need to and get through the place while playing with both Kafei and Link. If you make it in time with both characters and step on the two switches, you will have completed the quest! There is no time to waste! Soar to clock town as fast as possible. Go to the Milk Bar '''with your Romani Mask. Wear Kafei's Mask to get his mother's attention, then give her the letter to get another bottle. '''Run next door to the Stock Pot Inn by 2:00 (you have 2 real life minutes left)! Now all you have to do is meet Anju & Kafei, close call it will be 1:30 when Kafei finally arrives late where they will give you your prize: The Couples Mask. How Romantic! That's all for this walkthrough!! Category:The Legend of Zelda series Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask